Jocelyn Petrova
The only person who can tamed the ''beast inside of me . . . It's only me'' — Jocelyn, to herself }} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Profile |- ! Name | } |- ! Nickname | } |- ! Gender | } |- ! Birthday | } |- ! Height | } |- ! Weight | } |- ! Hair Color | } |- ! Eye Color | } |- ! Race | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:12" | ! style="width:50%; padding:12" | |} Jocelyn Petrova is one of the students at Greenville Academy. Unlike her friends, she just move to the academy at the middle of the semester. Nobody knows about her past, but then it was revealed about her true self. She was born with vampire and werewolf blood, making her was born as an Hybrid. Her real identity is the undead Hybrid Princess, Jolenia Petrova. Later, she got a title of "The Super High-School Level (SHSL) Hybrid" at her school Appearance Jojo is an Transylvanian girl who has long brown hair, reddish brown eyes, and fair skin. Her height is about 159 cm and her weight is about 53 kg. She also wears a pair of pearl earring and also school uniform. She also carrying a ruby pendant with silver When she turn into her Hybrid form, she grew claws and fangs. Her skin is also paler than before and pair of her eyes change color into crimson and silver. In this form, she turns into a "Beast" On her casual attire, she wears ; reddish pink stripped tank top, white skirt, red low high heels. She also wearing her pendant around her neck. After she lost control her beast, her appearance change drastically. She now has long wavy blonde hair and clear blue eyes. She sometimes braided her hair Personality Shy, calm and awkward girl. Jojo isn't a talkative girl, but trying her best to open herself to the people. She also rarely to smile, but she will smile to things that she like. She also a caring and elegant girl But then her true self was revealed. She's a cold, savage and brutal hybrid who have hatred to humans who hurt her and kill her bloodline, but the Pandativ de Sangê locked her true self, so nobody will ever notice her real self. Relatives • Ivaylo - Father, Deceased • Jezebel - Mother, Deceased • Vladimir - Lover, Deceased Background Jojo was born as Jolenia Petrova, the princess of Hybrids at the 15th century. She was born from a werewolf knight and vampire duchess. Jolenia's happy life was short until the humans torn it. The humans torture and then killed all the vampires and werewolf who lived on that castle. Jolenia's mother, Jezebel, was killed after she tried to safe her daughter life. Also after the attack, people struck fires and then burned the castle. Ivaylo, who was dying,then threw his daughter from the top of the burning castle to the river near their castle. Jolenia's father ended his life on that burning castle, and Jolenia is the only survivor who survived from that burning castle. Filled with hatred and anger, Jolenia then avenge her families death by killing the humans savagely ; Torn the body parts into pieces and eat them like scavengers. Since that day, she become a wanted killer. One day as she stopped at the middle of forest, she met a human boy who lost his way to the mountain. The boy name is Vladimir, a kind and empathic boy who lives at a village near the mountains. Soon, Jolenia fell in love with the human boy, as so the boy too. But when the villager found Jolenia and will kill her, Vladimir helps her. But it cost his own life too. Because helping a killer, Vladimir was punished and burn alive to death. Jolenia, who saw her lovers death, screams in pain and slowly she begun to mad again, killing the humans. After that she cries in pain and sorrow, losing another special person on her life. The undead Jolenia then hides her real identity and now becomes Jocelyn Petrova. Jocelyn travels around the world, and one day, she attend a school name Greenville Academy. Favorite Foods and Drinks As an Hybrid she consumes blood as her breakfast, lunch, and dinner. But sometimes she likes Beef Stroganoff, tea, and Red Velvet Cake Favorite Activity Jojo spends her time reading novel books, but she also said that she hunt prey to spare her time Supernatural Powers As an Hybrid, she is stronger than Vampires Werewolf and humans. She also has a great speed and agility. Silver also doesn't effect to her, and she also can use Hybrid bite to change people into hybrid too. She also has a great sight, smell and hearing sense. Sometimes she also communicate with wolfs and bats. Relationship Michaelis Blanc : His the first one who greet her as she enters the academy (but as Mikhael). One of her classmates. Jojo surprised as she saw Mikhael change into Michaelis the first time. Leonardo Maryln Monesi : She thought him as an older brother figure, and his the class leader at her class. Since the zombie apocalypse plot, she always been help by Leo and Jojo is tries to helping him back Connor Fritz Blumenstein : She met Connor when he was playing his violin at night, after a short introduction, she also learnt that Connor is also a European just like her, and that strengthened their friendship. Connor also the first one who freaks out as Jojo once become Suster Ngesot at the Zombie outbreak plot. Kenny Nachton : They both were friendly against each other, and Kenny is the only one who seems doesn't afraid with Suster Ngesot. At the end of Zombie Apocalypse Plot, Jojo is trying to safe Kenny, but ended up been possessed. However, both of them manage to get out from the academy. Jojo also act as an older sister to Kenny Kim Soo Jin : Jojo and Soo-Jin become friends since the Romeo and Juliet plot. Both of them become Juliet's (Michael) parents on that story. They become very close since that plot. When The Stranded on a Island plot, Joseph (Jocelyn's male version) is very kind toward to Eum Jun (Soo-Jin's female version). SJ is Jojo's closest person, and she admitted that SJ was similar to Vladimir, Jojo's deceased lover. Claire Honekawa : Both of them were also friends. And when Claire is going to be killed, she (on Joseph Form), Ryan (on Luna form) and SJ (on EJ form) tries to protect her from Leo's attack Other Side Joelle Petrova 2P : Joelle has ombré hair (Aqua-Black) and the 'Rebellious' side of Jocelyn. She sometimes appears a bit bitter to everyone, and she also a very quick-tempered girl. Her ability is to create strings and communicating with insects. Jacklyn Petrova 3P : Jacklyn or Jacky is known as the cheerful side of Jocelyn, and is very known of her Pompadour hair style (Like Elvis Presley). She likes to beat people who calls her Corn-Haired girl. Her abilities is her brute strength, as she can lift up heavy things. Johanna Petrova 4P : Johanna is the coolest and tough side of Jocelyn. Her appearance looks like a 'Yankee' and she appears never smile. Her abilities is to stop the time. Trivia Align Left *Jocelyn likes to collecting novel books. Example : Harry Potter, Twilight series, The Hunger Games etc. *She also likes horror movies much as like Insidious Film, and The Conjuring *Her favorite place to hang out is the roof of her school *She picked her nickname, Jojo, after she read Hirohiko Araki's long running series manga, Jojo Bizarre Adeventure *Her favorite singer is Avril Lavigne, Taylor Swift, Kesha and Christina Perri *She also likes Evanescence, Three Days Grace, Skillet and Breaking Benjamin *She secretly hides a gun on her skirt *Jocelyn character was based from a girl name Eve, that came from a film named Underwold: Awakening *Jocelyn's genderbend version name is Joshua Petrova Category:Greenville Academy Category:Students Category:Female